


Sweet Desperation

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, XReader, first attempt at smut tho, i need holy water, something badly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What is this for a relationship?""Two people desperate for love, but receiving it in the wrong way.”





	Sweet Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> i. have. never. written. smut. before.
> 
> God help me, or Satan. Where’s Lewa when you need him?

"You don't deserve this." Marcos cried almost and he pushed you against the wall. Tears were already rolling down your cheeks as Marcos kissed you passionately and stroked your thighs.

You didn't know how your relationship went from being all rainbows and unicorns to hate and roughness, but you couldn't say anything. Marcos controlled you. Everything you do can be used against you and you never are in the mood for more scandals because Marcos can't shut his mouth.

But this Marcos, the Marcos that had you pinned against the wall and crying, that Marcos isn't the Marcos you know. Neither is the rough Marcos, but this version of the Spaniard looked like nothing you have seen before.

You felt Marcos' hands go underneath your t-shirt and pull it up a little. You didn't feel horny at all, nor was in the mood for having sex, but neither were you in the mood for a fight about something stupid. You let him, it was your only option at that moment and you'd regret it in the morning, but that didn't matter. You just didn't want a fight, that's all.

His hands travelled all over your chest and he felt so warm touching you. The way the warmth of his body mixed with the cold of yours was something you always loved because it showed you were different.

He took his time touching you and felt powerless. He did let go of your hands, but you couldn't do anything with them. Not that you were scared, but one wrong movement and your relationship is ruined. As if the relationship could be saved, you both knew the end was coming closer and closer and that one day you will look at each other and think _that's my ex. ___

____

You were taken by surprise when Marcos suddenly lifted you up and took you to your shared bedroom where he threw you on the bed. Within a minute, his shirt and your clothes were thrown all the way to Pakistan probably. Every time he touched you, you shivered.

____

"You're awfully quiet..." Marcos said and touched your cheek. You said nothing as you listened to Marcos softly whispering some stuff in Spanish that you couldn't understand, but you know enough Spanish to figure out what he's whispering; mostly curse words and some cute nicknames. Both towards you probably and you stood up to go collect your clothes in Pakistan.

____

"I..." you started talking, but got cut off by Marcos who wrapped you in his arms out of nowhere and kissed you once again. Something about the kiss was new and you were eager to discover it, but not under these circumstances. You pulled away from the kiss and looked into Marcos' eyes.

____

They were dark, of course. What else would you expect from someone with brown eyes, but it just looked weird. A lot of things looked weird to you, but you just waited to see where it was going. He was after all still your boyfriend, the only guy willing to put up with your mood switches twenty-four seven and not get tired of it.

____

You closed your eyes and waited. Waited till the next breathtaking action will happen that'll take away all your worries, but nothing happened. You opened your eyes again only to see that the room was empty. No sign of Marcos, his phone being the only thing left in the room and you ran downstairs to see if he was there.

____

The living room was empty, but that didn't surprise you much. He once told you he didn't like sitting inside that much, unless it's in the kitchen. Especially when it smells like his mum is making him food and it brought back many memories, good and bad.

____

Despite the meal you prepared for the two of you earlier and the smell still hanging around, Marcos wasn't there. It was impossible he was in the backyard or else the door would be open and she would've seen him when she was in the living room and sighed.

____

That night you went to bed without feeling the warmth of your boyfriend against your back. It felt lonely, but she has to get used to it because sooner or later the warmth will be gone.

____

Marcos will be gone.

____

_The next morning ___

____

__To say you felt happy and energetic that morning wasn't enough._ _

____

__You woke up, did your things, made breakfast, watched tv and went through the day with a smile on your face. Marcos wasn't on your mind, but you didn't mind it at all._ _

____

__The smile didn't leave, even when it started raining and you were sitting outside in your pajama. You loved how the rain made you wet and how it showed the true beauty of the nature. That no matter what, it will still be beautiful. The outdoors isn't where you like spending your time, but today you loved it more than anything else._ _

____

__After some time though it got too cold for you and you couldn't stay outside longer without risking getting sick. You watched more tv and some football, including Chelsea's game and your smile stayed plastered on your face until it was almost evening again and the door opened._ _

____

__And that was when the smile decided to leave. He loved visiting you every once in a while, but he also has other people to cheer up and you weren't very happy with that._ _

____

__Neither of you said anything and just watched together in silence with Marcos trying to get your attention every few minutes, but without any success as you managed to control yourself and ignore the Spaniard._ _

____

__He tried a few more times without success before groaning and leaving you alone, going upstairs to your room most likely. You kept quiet and held back tears until you were sure he couldn't hear you and when you were sure, curled up into a tiny ball and cried your eyes out._ _

____

__This boy was messing with you and your mind, but you loved it. He made you cry, he made you laugh. Often you wished for him to fuck off, but often enough you wanted him to stay. He became a part of your daily routine and you didn't know if it was a bad thing. Without him, you'd be desperate for those deep midnight conversations, but no morning fights._ _

____

__He called it sweet desperation, but you were yet to find out what he exactly meant with it._ _

____

__Hours passed and it was almost midnight, around the time he left you in your room that night before and you took a deep breath before going up to your room where Marcos was on his phone doing something wearing nothing, but a pair of sweatpants hanging low on his hipbones and some Calvin Klein's underneath it._ _

____

__You felt his eyes in your back when you took off your clothes and put on the first shirt you could find in Marcos' closet. You loved wearing his shirts because they're too big for you, but too damn comfy to not wear._ _

____

__It was the Chelsea jersey he wore when they played against Manchester City, it was obvious. It was covered in dirt and even though it's washed for biggest part, you could still smell the grass. You loved it._ _

____

__But when you turned around, you got taken by surprise by Marcos pushing you against the wall and did what he did the night before; kiss you, touch your chest and that was it. Wrapping you around him too, but that isn't new._ _

____

__Unlike yesterday, he didn't leave after mercilessly wrapping you around his finger and making you feel amazing, but actually took off his and your clothes. All of it. He did it so slowly and you could feel yourself getting impatient, so almost jumped from excitement when you were both done undressing with the only piece of clothing preventing you from any sexual contact was your lingerie and his Calvin Klein underwear._ _

____

__He cupped your face and started leaving wet kisses all over you, slowly going down with every kiss. He made sure not to miss any spot while massaging your thighs. Your knees were suddenly feeling weak and you almost fell, but thanked God when Marcos helped you with standing up and carried you to the bed._ _

____

__The bed was a mess anyways, nothing to worry about. He placed you on the bed so calm and slowly as if you are made out of porcelain, but then continued to leaving wet kisses. His hands reached behind your back and unhooked your bra, leaving your chest fully exposed to him and he licked his lips._ _

____

__Now you really started feeling impatient so quickly pulled him back down even closer to your body. Luckily he got the memo and dipped in his tongue into your bellybutton what made you shiver before he turned you into a moaning mess by not only leaving wet kisses and the occasional dipping his tongue where he can, but by sucking your skin to leave hickeys behind._ _

____

__You could say that there was a pool party going on in your panties. You tried resisting his charms all day, even when he was gone so you wouldn't think of him much, but now you were back to being desperate for his touch._ _

____

__What you didn't expect to happen though was for him to lay down next to you. You frowned at him, but then got the message when he smirked at you and you climbed on top of him._ _

____

__You were confident you'll make the smirk disappear when you took off his boxers and took his dick in your hand, slowly moving up and down and not breaking the eye contact. Somehow Marcos still managed to keep himself sane and not turn into a moaning mess just like what he did to you earlier._ _

____

__You bended over a bit so you could reach his neck and started sucking on a few spots where you were sure his teammates would see it the next morning, just so they'd tease him with it forever and he won't forget your name in case the relationship really ends up ruined._ _

____

__Marcos still kept silent, not willing to give in yet and show you how much he's enjoying your touch. Then you decided to let go of his cock and he whimpered loudly. It took him a few seconds to realize what he has just done and groaned before you went back to doing your thing and this time he moaned all he wanted._ _

____

__You smiled satisfied when you stroke his dick fast and steady in the same rhythm and it only took him a few more minutes until he came. He kept his eyes closed throughout his whole orgasm and you just admired how beautiful he looked and how blessed you were you have him, but for how long was only the question._ _

____

__You put your clothes back on, including the Chelsea jersey before jumping back into bed and it took Marcos a good ten minutes until he came back from the bathroom looking completely refreshed. You moved closer to him as he pressed a kiss against your forehead and played with your hair in the meantime._ _

____

__"What is this for a relationship?" Marcos sighed looking at you and you shrugged._ _

____

__"Two people desperate for love, but receiving it in the wrong way.”_ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> well… dunno what that was, but i’m going to church while y’all can comment which player i write about next and maybe also if it should be smut or fluff or whatever
> 
> if any of you smut writers/readers got some tips for beginners, help your girl on her way to hell with your tips por favor~


End file.
